


I ain't gonna lose you......

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, No Smut, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: AU where Apollo survived the fight with Drago, but couldn't remember anyone or anything except Rocky and the boxing ring.It makes sense because he died in Rocky's arms in the boxing ring 😔✌ and that was sad-
Relationships: Rocky Balboa/Apollo Creed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Not a Chapter

Hey all!!

I was rewatching Rocky IV for Indigenous People Day/Columbus Day (whichever you celebrate) and this thought hit me:

'What if Apollo survived the fight with Drago, but had either brain damage or temporary memory loss?'

Of course, over the years, fans have said that Apollo would've been treated of his injuries and fought Clubber Lang (another boxer Rocky fought in Rocky III). But, a YouTuber disagreed, saying he'd thought Apollo would have permanent brain damage or worse and would be miserable, so it was best for Stallone (Sylvester Stallone) to kill Apollo off.

But here's the fic! It can be considered to be canon compliant since it takes place between Rocky IV and Rocky V. 

Thanks!! ~ Rocky 💙


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is getting severely beat, and Rocky wants to stop it. Apollo tells him not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm for the ANGST 😌✌

_'We're damned after all, though fortune and flame we fall.." - My Chemical Romance, Mama_

Apollo Creed stumbled into his corner, and his friend Rocky Balboa looked at him, and said, "Apollo, I gotta stop this fight." Creed said, "N-Nah, don't." Paulie protested, "Rocko's right, you ain't gonna last a minute longer in that ring." "Paulie, I needa talk to Stallion alone man," the bloody boxer said, and Paulie walked away. Rocky looked at him in awe, "Apollo, this Soviet, man, he's messin' you up, I'm telling you, as your friend, this guy's strength, it ain't natural."

Creed held his friend's hand and squeezed it. "Stallion, if you love me, don't throw in the towel." Rocky was shaking with fear, "Apollo.." the dark skinned male changed his mouth guard and said, "don't throw in the towel." Rocky would learn to regret his decision. The 2nd round began and Drago was punching the everlasting life out of Apollo, and a lot of American boxing fans noticed this and were upset. Drago continued to pummel Apollo until Duke said, nearly in tears, "throw the damn towel!" Rocky was paralyzed with fear, and questioned his actions. He dropped the towel as former champion Apollo Creed was punched hard that he fell. Rocky, Duke, and Paulie climbed into the ring to help Apollo. Rocky held the 6'2 boxer's head in his arms, and too many reporters were swarming around Creed.

"Give him some space," Rocky spoke and yelled, "Someone get a doctor in here!!" Duke was in tears as Apollo was like a son to him. Paulie was in utter shock from the fight. Rocky cradled Creed's head in his arms, blood getting all over him. "It'll be okay, Apollo," he whispered to him. He looked at Drago who looked right back at him, showing no remorse in his eyes for possibly killing someone. Rocky then looked down at Apollo's injured face, and prayed to God that he'd be alright.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky sits in Apollo's hospital room and he awakes..

Rocky sat in that hospital room where his friend was. The Italian was tired and hadn't slept in weeks, or months he didn't know. Finally, Apollo opens his eyes and whispers, "Stallion? Stallion..." Rocky rushed to his friend's side, and held his hand. 

"Stallion; where am I?"

Rocky was confused, "ya don't know where ya are?" He nods. "You're in the hospital, Apollo. That fight between you and Drago...." Apollo said, "I don't remember anything, except I was in your arms, slowly dying." The doctor walks in, "hello, Mr Creed, I see that you're awake." 

Apollo looks at the doctor, "who are you?"

_To be continued_

_(A/N: damn I abandoned this for 3 months 😫🤧)_


	4. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💜

Hello!! This fic and my other Rocky fic will be on hiatus!


End file.
